Eventually
by Unlock-The-Rainbow
Summary: So this story follows the movie with deleted scenes and things that should have happened *cough* Bechloe *cough* Beca realizes things she should have way earlier but eventually she'll get there Rated M for language and suggested adult themes No angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,  
So this is my first story, please be nice :) English is not my first language so if you see any errors I'd be happy to correct them if you point them out to me.  
This is going to be three chapters. It follows the movie with kind of 'deleted scenes' and things that should have happened. Ahum Bechloe Ahum.  
I want to see how this does before I'm publishing more chapters because I wouldn't want to embarras myself any further then necessary hehe.  
I hope you like it :D**

I'm an asshole. I truly am a fucking asshole. I didn't tell them about the internship, didn't tell _Chloe_ about the internship, and when she called me out on it I got mad and ran away, which I like to do in situations where I feel threatened, such as now. Well I tried to run away, I did not get very far as there was a trap.  
Aubrey probably told us about it and I was probably not listening or half asleep since we got up way too early. Another thing I don't like: mornings, anything before nine should not be allowed and anything before eleven is just fucking annoying. But yes I did all of this and look where it got me. Feet above the ground bungling in a fucking _mesh_.

"Well, well, well, look who needs our help" Chloe of course I'm already freaking out and I really can't handle her smug face looking up to me

"Not cool guys" I scream back because it is not fucking cool I am _above_ the fucking ground and I'm already tiny so being far above the ground is not something I'm used to and really not something I want to get used to.

Chloe starts lecturing me about that it's not cool that I take my frustrations out on them and I know okay I know it's not alright to do that but this is not the time for any of that stuff.

I'm about to die and I cannot deal with Chloe's glare because honestly it's making me feel really guilty like I should've never taken the internship which I know I should because it's true I'm the only one thinking about life after the Bella's and- **OH MY GOD** I'm falling I'm seriously about to fall to my fucking death and they're still not doing anything. But they're right I should have told them and I am really the one who is doing wrong.

"Okay if.. If I'm about to die. I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that stuff I said! I love all of you- I love all of you awesome nerds and I love being a Bella I'm just so stressed out-"HELP I'm falling again oh my god they really need to do _something_.

I confess that I really don't actually know who is Jessica and who is Ashley but they don't seem to either so I suppose I'm forgiven there.

Then I hear Chloe shouting some things at the group but the only thing I hear is my own heart and my brain going **oh my god oh my god oh my god.**

And then I'm really falling like actually falling all the way to the ground. Everyone is screaming and when I open my eyes I see Lily hanging bat-style above me with a knife in her hand. She mumbles something which I didn't hear but also really don't care about. I'm still alive that's the most important part I'm still a living breathing human being. **Oh my god**.

I decide to stay on the ground for a while longer because I really don't trust my legs at this point.

Chloe helps me up and I smile shyly up at her. She gives me a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes say that she still doesn't fully understand but I know then that I'm forgiven. At least Chloe has forgiven me I don't know about the rest of the group but Chloe is the most important one. We stare at each other and I notice her piercing blue eyes are still wide from shock but softness has returned in them I notice the little grey pecks which shine almost silver in this light. She smiles her beautiful bright smile and my eyes dart to her lips. She's obviously not wearing any lipstick as we've just literally rolled in mud but still her lips are a soft pink colour and they glisten a bit after she's darted her tongue out over them. I'm thinking about the times she's casually pecked me on the cheek and can't help but wonder whether they would feel the same against my own, how her ton- **wow Mitchell what are you doing keep it in your pants maybe**.

Just because Jesse and I broke up a few weeks ago does not mean I should think about Chloe this way. Jesse and I are still good friends and I'm glad. It wasn't a messy break-up they just decided that it was better to stay friends because they both felt that it wasn't going to work out as more than that. We still hang out, he still tries me to watch more movies even though I found out I really don't like them, he still calls me 'becaw' which obviously is very stupid and should not be allowed and I have and will flip him off each time because that is just a _horrendous_ nickname. What I secretly do really like is that he still roots for everything I do he even calls me 'his girl' sometimes which is slightly less intriguing but I don't mind as much as I thought I would. I act like it bothers me though, because that's who I am.  
I hate affectionate and mushy and everything to do with that sort of thing. But there are people who break through the walls. Jesse however much I don't like to admit it is one of them.

Chloe is one of them too; she burnt a few bricks away with her flaming red hair, shoved a bit off with her smile, simply stared some down with her baby blue's.  
But with her amazing voice she's been able to break a hole wide enough to pass through. I love that the redhead sees music in everything. I love that Chloe can start singing and light not only herself but everyone around her up, including me who is definitely not a light person. **Did I just say love? Oh my god yes I did but it's true I love that about Chloe.**

Speaking of her voice, her mouth, her lips.. **No do not even**. I'm still staring at them.

I quickly shake myself out of her trance and smile up at Chloe again. The redhead is also still looking at me but the movement from my side seems to snap her out of it as well. I watch her eyes widen a bit as she looks around her and I turn my head to see what has caught her attention. Almost all of the Bella's are looking at us which is strange. We didn't look at each other for that long now did we? Judging from literally every face we did **way to go Mitchell really give yourself a slow clap.** I look around me sheepishly and decide that it is now really time to walk the fuck away, I turn around and start walking back towards the house carefully looking around me to see if there are more meshes. I hear Chloe chuckling behind me as she realizes what I'm doing and I glare over my shoulder.

Back at the house we all sit around a campfire and talk about my internship some more.

I open up about how I feel a lot more and while everyone can hear it I'm mostly looking at Chloe while explaining why I didn't just say something. Legacy and I decided to do a collab. Chloe stands up and announces that she will graduate this year and something about the worlds being her swan song. It was really dramatic and I would've rolled my eyes any other time but it was Chloe and the redhead was just being her dorky self, it was extremely _adorable_. Then everyone takes turns expressing what they want to do in the future. Flo says some really creepy things and Lily murmurs something no one can understand.

Chloe starts singing which is already a weak spot but not only does she just start singing, she starts singing 'Cups'. She looks at me with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes but it quickly turns into a soft look I find her giving me often lately and a small shy smile. I look back at her surprised with a big smile. I close my eyes and sing the second sentence with her.

Others join and I keep my eyes on Chloe while she looks around the circle at everyone before she turns back to me with that same small smile on her lips and I can't help but feel my heart grow two sizes in my chest. We continue singing the chorus and to be honest we sound pretty amazing right now.

The song ends and once again my eyes find Chloe's and I can't help but smile she looks back at me with heart-eyes **oh come on Beca don't be such a sap.**

"Did we just find our sound?" I say because we harmonized like it was our second language and if this is not the thing we are looking for then we should just give up altogether.

"I think we did" Chloe admits with a slight nod.

I can't help but think I found way more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,  
Thank you so much for reading! I'm sat here smiling like an idiot when i saw that people actually followed my story and even favorited it! :D So here chapter 2 I hope you like it just as much ^^  
Oh and i didn't say it last time but the things in bold are Beca's thoughts if you didn't catch on to that :)  
Enjoy! **

Back at Barden everything is a lot easier now everyone knows about my internship I don't have to make an effort sneaking away anymore and I don't have to keep everything frustrating inside instead I can just rant about it to the Bella's. Which I still don't do very often because I still feel uncomfortable. I now know what I want with the collab with Emily but that doesn't mean I shouldn't word on something completely original too.

That is why I'm still awake at 3 am trying to produce at least a beat and a melody because at this point I've given up on a _completely_ original song. Fat Amy is not here tonight, since she confessed her feelings for bumper through a song she's been spending more time at his than here which we are all very happy with because I would probably have to move the fuck out of the house if they spent the night here. I am very tired, very stressed and very much would like to throw my laptop out of the window along with every DJ-ing thing I own.

I don't though. I sigh and once again put my headphones over my head and listen to a few songs before finally making my very own beat. To say I am proud is an understatement I finally started and I would finish this. I am so engrossed in the process that I don't hear my door opening.

"What are you still doing?" I hear behind me in a very sleepy voice. I turn around to see Chloe standing in the doorway. She is barefoot and has an oversized shirt on that comes to her mid-thigh with I hope panties underneath it. My eyes travel over her legs because you can't not look at them, they are long and smooth and strong from all the work-outs we do every rehearsal. I look at her face with her hair all ruffled up from sleeping on her pillow.

She yawns and her mouth makes a perfect 'O' shape.

"See something you like?" She smirks. I quickly look away from her to the ground and feel the redness creeping onto my cheeks. I do not understand how she manages to wake up in the middle of the fucking night and still look sexy as hell. **And there you go again**. Okay so maybe I do think about Chloe like that sometimes but like only because we are really good friends and it is just a fact that Chloe Beale is really hot. **Ahum.** Okay so I totally have a crush on her. I probably always had a crush on her and at the retreat I realized that it's more than a crush. I want to hold her as she falls asleep and kiss her awake. I want to stand on my tippy-toes to give her a quick kiss as we part ways for class. I want to walk hand in hand smiling and not caring about what people may think. I want to share soft looks and small smiles with her when nobody's looking. I want to go clubbing and stumble home drunk at 2 am giggling all the way. I also want to kiss her passionately after we haven't seen each other all day. I want to make love to her softly in my bed. I want her to slam me into a wall for angry make up sex after we've had a fight over nothing. I want all that is Chloe Beale.

And right now, in this moment I want _nothing more_ than to walk over to her and take her shirt off. The fact that I can admit this all to myself does however not mean I am anywhere near ready to admit that to anyone else, let alone Chloe.

"I'm just working on an original song, it isn't really working though, I've only got the beat ready" I laugh softly when I see her looking at me still expecting an answer.

"That's great Becs, it will work out fine, you are awesome and you can totally do this but I think you need some sleep first before taking it any further. Otherwise you're only going to get more stuck and therefore more frustrated"

She sits down on my bed and taps the spot next to here with a smile, obviously not planning to leave until I'm actually in the bed. I roll my eyes and close the laptop. Sighing I trudge over to her and let myself fall on the bed next to her. She chuckles a bit and walks over to the other side of the room to turn off the light and then turns to leave.

"Chlo? Why were you awake I wasn't being loud was I?"

"No Becs you weren't I was having a bad dream and when I woke I was really thirsty." My eyes are now used to the darkness and I see her standing near the doorway.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's okay just that dream where you need to run but you can't you know?" she says, I nod because who does not have those dreams? She is still standing in the doorway and seems a bit reluctant to go.

"Do you.. uhm.. Do you maybe want to get in and sleep here?" I hold my breath as I ask it not wanting to come over as a total creep. We have slept close to each other before just never in an actual bed together, might I add not a very big bed. She immediately walks back over to me with a smile and I let out the breath that I was holding.

"Scoot over then I'm not as tiny as you" I roll my eyes and let out a huff

"Oh really? I let you come into my personal space, in my bed and this is what you say to me?" She chuckles and then proceeds to actually push me away and climb into the bed.

"Rude" I whisper under my breath but she hears it any way.

"What was that?" Chloe asks poking my sides and laughing as I squirm away from her

"Rude" I say louder this time "and if you continue you can just march your cute little butt out of my room" **Oh my god no what?..**

Chloe just laughs and pokes my side one more time before turning on her side facing me.

I do the same and we lay there looking at each other.

"Sleep well Beale" I say softly and close my eyes. I then realize how fucking tired I am and almost instantly drift off to sleep, just before I really fall into dreamland I hear a soft "goodnight" I open one half eye to see the redhead smiling at me.

I wake up to a still asleep Chloe which rarely ever happened. She is quite a morning person and I, well I'm just really not. Not that it's morning now, I look at my alarm clock which shows 12:23 and chuckle softly. I know that if Chloe was not asleep by my side **Wow that sounds married Mitchell calm down.** That she would've woken me already like she always does. Not that I mind I mean I would get up at nine every day for Chloe but the rare times I can truly sleep in I enjoy to the _fullest_. I sit up and look down at the redhead. She is on her back with one arm above her head which is slightly tilted to the side. Her flaming red hair is sprawled across the pillow and her mouth hangs a bit open. The blanket comes to just below her belly button and her shirt with little horses on them has ridden up a bit so I can see the soft skin of her belly. I imagine me leaning over and kissing her while my hands run over her exposed skin but instead I just pull up the blanket to under her chin with a soft smile and get out of the bed.

I'm still in my sweatpants and hoodie in which I was working last night. I yawn and pull my hair up into a bun. **Coffee** I smile listening to my brain, yes I want coffee, no matter how late in the day I wake up I cannot function without at least one cup of coffee in my system. I walk downstairs straight to the kitchen where I put water and coffee beans in the machine. I walk over to one of the cabinets in search for some cereal or something else to eat that doesn't involve cooking things. I get to bowls and pour milk plus the cereal in them and put them on a tray. In the mean time the coffee finished. I pour it in two mugs, one black and one with a bit of milk and place them on the tray too.

When I get back into my room Chloe looks around a bit disoriented and I smile balancing the tray on one hand while motioning to her to make some room with the other.

"Morning sleepy head" I smirk at her confused face, she obviously just woke up. She looks over at my clock and her eyes go wide.

" _Morning?_ Beca it's freaking almost one! We have rehearsal in exactly one hour and 13 minutes!" I wince at her panicked tone but just put the tray on her knees so she can't get up yet.

"I know but look coffee, relax Chlo we'll be fine come on I made us breakfast!"

Chloe looks over at my cereal bowls and raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You madebreakfast? Beca you literally poured some milk and crunchy things together. That does not fall under the category _making_ breakfast."

"Okay fine but there's coffee so shut up and drink woman" She laughs and punches me in my shoulder, I fake a hurt expression and she laughs a bit harder.  
It's hard not to join the laughing when she looks so carefree doing it so I chuckle a bit.

While I'm the captain and Chloe is the co-captain she is still in charge of most things. I mean I do the music and often come up with songs and stuff but she still arranges everything and she is also in charge of cardio.. I absolutely fucking _hate_ cardio. I do not see the point in running when not being chased. A very big plus point is though that every time we finish one round she slaps our butts encouraging which is.. You know.. Always nice. But that does not mean I won't complain about cardio every single time we have to.

"Why cardio?" I whine once again

"Because Beca" she starts as if she's explaining it for the 40th time to a 5 year old, which is only half true "You won't be able to keep up with our choreography if you do not do cardio every now and then. And we do it now because I do not trust you to do it on your own" She looks at me pointedly when she says the last part but it's with a playful twinkle in her eyes "And if you keep complaining I might just make you do it everyday, you know I can Mitchell we live in the same house." **Oh my god fuck me.. meant in both ways.. wait what?** I grumble something under my breath about hating everything and then start running after the others. I feel Chloe's eyes on me and decide to live dangerously and sway my hips a bit extra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,  
Soo here is the new and last chapter I found it fun to write and I'm already working on a few one-shots and i kind of maybe have an idea for a longer multi-fic so if you want to you can stay tuned for that :) I hope you all like this last little part and overall liked the story :D  
Thank you so much for following/favouriting/reviewing the story ^^  
Enjoy!**

We've won the worlds. _We won the fucking worlds_. You have no idea how great it feels to beat those fucking German blockheads. Right now we are in some sort of after party Stacie dragged us to, I honestly don't care where we are. We won the worlds and there is alcohol here so I'm golden. We've been dancing and laughing all night but the group is a bit scattered now. I still see Fat Amy dancing at the other end of the club. Most of the girls probably already went home. Or in Stacie's case to _someone's_ home. I think it was that dark haired girl from DSM, yes unfortunately they are here too but they all politely congratulated us and went on with their lives even Kommissar although not without a smirk and some sort of insult. Luckily I at that point was too astounded that Kommissar had come up to me and congratulate me that I did not make a stupid compliment-meant-as-an-insult. **Really brain I appreciate that buddy**

I am still here in the middle of the dance floor with Chloe. We are dancing quite close together but I am too drunk to be shy about it. Titanium comes on and Chloe immediately turns around with a smirk on her face and winks seductively at me. I gulp but slowly start moving towards her **okay Mitchell you want this go for it.** Chloe takes one pretty big step and invades completely into my personal space bubble. I smirk up at her and put my hands on her hips moving in time with her.  
She puts one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back and pulls me flush against her, I feel her boobs just above mine which I think is really great.  
My heart is in my throat from nervousness but I let the music wash over me. We stay this way for a little while, staring into each others eyes and breathing each others air. Suddenly Chloe spins me around and pins me to her front. **Oh my god she's grinding on me Jesus get it together girl**. I started grinding my ass back into her. I felt the redheads' hands sliding to the front of my hipbones and press me further into her. I reach my hands way up into the air enjoying every little moment, she bows her head a little bit and starts leaving soft kisses all over my neck. Every time her lips touch me again a little electric shock is going straight to my core. Another song comes on but we don't break away from each other. Her hands start moving up and down my whole body and **Oh Jesus they went over my boobs.  
**

I know we probably should not do this; we are drunk, are not thinking straight and I don't want to do anything we could regret but this feels so good. We're best friends and I really don't want to mess that up because of a drunken mistake but I'm sure that this is not a mistake on my part. I've wanted this. I just really hope she has wanted this just as much. I still think we should talk about this first

"Chlo" I try to say but it comes out as more of a moan as she chooses that exact moment to give my breasts a squeeze before running her hands back down to my hips.

"Yess" she whispers in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe **oh Jesus fuck** I let out another moan and decide what the hell. I turn around again and put my hands around her neck. I lean in slowly. She looks at me smiling and meets me halfway. When our lips touch we both let out a moan. Her hands move down to my ass and stay there. Our lips move together and it is all I can focus on. They are so soft against my own. I open my mouth a little bit and let my tongue sweep over her bottom lip. She immediately opens her mouth and our tongues move together softly at first but as I tangle my hands in her hair the kiss gets more fierce and passionate.  
The kiss is filled with lust and need and it leaves us panting when we finally break apart. She smirks down at me and raises her beautiful eyebrow in a playful manner

"You want to get out of here?" She asks while giving me another wink

"Are you kidding me?.. Hell Yeah!" I say still panting

"See, if you would have done more cardio you wouldn't be panting now" she laughs and turns around grabbing my hand in the process. I stare at her in disbelief and move only when she gives my hand a little tug still smirking at me.

We walk all the way back to the hotel hand in hand. I am glad Chloe is there because if I was alone I would've surely got lost. But we make it back in one go.  
We make it to the elevator just holding hands but as soon as we get in I attack Chloe's lips once again. I feel her smirking against them. I bite her bottom lip and hear her gasp. **Your turn to smirk Mitchell**. The kiss ends when we hear the elevator doors open. We stumble through the hallway to our door and laugh when we can't get the key card in right away. After 4 tries the stupid thing finally gives in and we all but fall through the door still laughing.

"Becs?"

"Hmm" I hum as I turn to close the door. I look back at her and see the hesitation in her eyes.

"We're way too drunk"

"I know" I do, we shouldn't do this right now. This isn't how I want it to start "Let's just cuddle okay?" She lets out the breath she's been holding and the hesitation in her eyes turn into warmth.

"Yes" She hums happily and skips over to the bed dropping clothes on the way. She finds a shirt from somewhere in the room, puts it on and jumps on the bed giggling. I laugh at her adorableness and turn to find my pyjama shirt too.

When I get into the bed Chloe curls up into me, resting her head on my shoulder while she traces circles around my bellybutton. I start to play with her hair.  
I can't believe we are lying this way. A few years ago I was the most closed of asshole I knew but this redhead has slowly squirmed her way in with her bright smile and beautiful eyes. She invaded my personal space more times than I can count and dragged me into all sorts of activities. I started opening up more and now she's literally all over me.

"I really like you Chloe Beale" I whisper not sure if she's still awake or not. She lifts her head to look at me and smiles her soft timid smile. Her eyes are filled with warmth as she continues to look me in the eye as if to emphasize how important it is to her what I just said and what she's about to say.

"I really like you too" She whispers back and stretches her neck a bit to reach me. Her lips touch mine and the kiss is really soft and breathtaking. Nothing like the lust-filled kisses we shared earlier.

When I wake up next morning I smile at the images of last night swirling around in my head. Thinking of the redhead I open my eyes and look beside me. There is an empty spot. I look around the room but there is no sign of the Chloe anywhere. I sigh as I let myself fall back into the pillows and close my eyes again. When I start to drift off again I hear the hotel door close and open my eyes to Chloe holding two lattes and some bagels.

"Good morning beautiful" I say and throw her a cheesy smile. She smiles back at me and hands me the latte. I take a sip and moan. It's a mocha-latte, my favourite, I quickly steal a bagel from under her nose and she playfully hits my hand.

We eat our breakfast in peace making small talk but when we are done we're left in an uncomfortable silence.

"So about last night.." Chloe begins but I interrupt her.

"Chlo, I meant what I said.. about liking you.. Would.. would you uhm maybe." I sigh then looking up into her baby blue's. She is waiting patiently for me to finish my sentence.

"Chloe Beale, would you like to go on a date with me?" I keep my eyes on her because honestly I don't know how she's about to react. I mean sure she said it back and we kissed and stuff but we were drunk.

"Yes Beca Mitchell, I would like that very much"

I smile my biggest smile then she looks back at me also with a huge smile on her face. We both lean over and share a kiss. It was the same sort of last night. Soft and sweet.

I know then that this is the start of something beautiful. And I then admit to myself what I've been denying all this time. I'm completely and utterly in love with Chloe.


End file.
